I Bet I Won't Fall
by austinallyforever
Summary: When they are set up on a blind date by their parents, Austin begins to wonder about her once the night is over, when he finds her, he learns she's looking for the one after a break-up with her ex. They agree on terms of a bet, they act like a couple- but they aren't one. The first one to flake and fall loses the bet, but who will actually flake first? Rated T for a few words used.
1. The Blind Date

_Chapter One : The Blind Date_

**Hey, this is my new multi-chapter, I've already got a lot of chapters already written so the updates shouldn't be too bad. To the guest who reviewed my old story, Boarding School - I swear I a writing the first chapter for the sequel - but I've been working hard on this story for a while. I started writing this story quite a while ago, so that's why the dates are a bit old... but anyway, hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story, just the storyline._

* * *

Ally's POV

I knocked on the tall wooden - locked - door that used to be my home, I haven't been here in two years so they're probably going to be mad but _eh_. They'll get over it. I recognized the face of the person who opened it. My dad.

As soon as he opened it, his face lit up, maybe he wasn't angry after all, "_Sweetie!_" He took my black carry-on, only one as I was literally staying for one day.

"Hey dad. Mom called me ages ago saying to come home ASAP, what was it?"

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, my dad responded, "Oh, I don't know. I'll ask her, I'll be right down." Nothing had changed much here, just more recent photos of them on the walls really.

My mom's voice rang out as she came down the stairs, "Hey honey, why didn't you come sooner?" when she began entering the room, I stood, so she hugged me tight and sat down next to me.

"Oh, I uh. Had things I had to do... So what's up?"

"We met some people and we wanted you to meet them. We met them on holiday and turns out they live here in Miami so we wanted you to meet them. I'll give them a call."

My mom walked out along with my dad so I pulled out my phone and texted Trish.

_Just got here, i'll call you on my way back tomoro xx :)_

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_Kay see u then :) miss u alredy xx_

_Miss you too xx_

By that time, my parents had returned to sitting next to me - I never feel really well ..._close_ to my parents anymore. I _used_ to. I used to love spending as much time with them as possible when I was seventeen I think, but when I moved to New York, things changed, I guess. I just don't feel very welcomed or wanted around them much, I usually feel like a burden. I don't like spending more than a few days with them, I just feel awkward. I don't know why - it just happened somehow.

My mother began to speak, "Okay honey, here's the thing..." she took hold of my dad's hand as she went on. It was gonna be serious, wasn't it? Oh my God, is my grandma dead? "Our friends, they have a son. And we have been thinking for a while of how much he would suit you. We've never met him, and it took your father a while to get his head around you dating men... But we've decided to set you two up on a blind date, would you like that?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That it? My God, I thought Grandma was dead or something! Don't be so serious about that, Jesus Christ."

I knew what was coming next, "Ally, don't say Jesus Christ." My mom attempted to scold me, even though I was twenty-two-years-old. She doesn't care about that but my dad's brother is a real Christian.

"I didn't... I said, uh ...cheese and rice! Yes! Cheese and rice, that's what I said!" I exclaim, proud I covered it up.

"Ally, you are a terrible liar."

Trying to move onto a new subject, I ask, "I know. So when am I meeting these friends of yours?"

"Oh, they said they were getting in the car right now. Their son is coming with them."

"Their son lives with them?"

"No! Gosh no! He lives in New York like you, but he just came to visit them for the weekend. Strange how you two picked the same weekend to come down here. How long are you staying?"

"I'm going back tomorrow, just a flying visit," I say quickly. "Oh, and this guy, what's his name? I'm not really into dating at the moment - Trish and I are just being single for a while."

My father began to look suspicious,"Why's that?" he eventually asks, finally speaking up, he was actually beginning to freak me out a little.

I filled a little bit of my time,"Uh... I," I racked my brain for an answer. I hadn't told them about my boyfriend who was now my ex - cheated - so I have no answer...

My mom could obviously tell I was racking my whole brain for something to tell my very over-protective dad - seems really nice when you're just friends... boyfriend? _Run, boy, run!_ "Did you break up with somebody?" She urges, trying to help me.

"Yeah I did, sorry I didn't tell you about him I-"

"Who was it?"

"You don't know him, wish I didn't either. He was a jerk."

Getting interested in the new conversation, my dad questions, "What did he do?"

"Cheated," I mumbled as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Just let me get the door and later we'll talk, just us - okay?" I nod as she gets up, leaving me and dad alone.

He took a seat next to me, "So what was the guy's name?" My father asks.

"Dallas. But it's cool, I'm over it."

"Good," He kissed me on the cheek as he got up to meet his friends probably.

I heard murmurs of names and dates and where I was gonna go for this date I hadn't even agreed to go on yet.

"Ally, this is Mike and Mimi. Mike, Mimi, this is our daughter Ally."

I smiled, standing up and shaking both of their hands, "Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too, Ally, we've heard a lot about you. Our son likes the sound of you too, he can't wait for the date. Sorry he couldn't come to see you now, he said he didn't want to meet you until the date," A blonde woman who looked like she was in her late-forties, I guess she's Mimi, says as we get lead into the front room and I sit in the same seat I was sat in a minute ago.

"Oh, uhm, I haven't really heard much about him - I found out about him five minutes ago. What's his name?"

"His name's Austin, he's twenty-two like you, honey," Mom tells me as they all sit down.

"Oh, and when is this date?"

"Well as you're going home tomorrow, why not do it tonight? When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Uh, probably one-ish. What time is it now?"

Mimi's husband - I guess, or boyfriend... - checked his watch and told me, "Only twelve, we'll call him and tell him to meet you somewhere." He pulled out his flip-phone and dialed a number and held it to his ear, soon enough he left the room to talk in private while my mom begins another conversation.

"So, Ally, how's New York?"

"Great, I just got promoted at my job and I haven't been mugged yet!" I exclaim happily as Mike comes back in.

"Austin said it's good with him and to meet him wherever, just to text him where." Mike said, sitting next to Mimi on the red sofa.

"Okay, uh, I guess I should get going - tell him to meet me at the coffee shop 'round the corner in ten," I say, getting up from my seat to get changed out of my sweats.

"Okay, sweetie." I went upstairs to my old room where my mom had put my bag.

I changed into a white top with a floral skirt, as it was hot out.. Along with a heart necklace and a pair of white flats - it worked quite well for a weird blind date I was not gonna enjoy. But it was only one date. _How bad could it be?_

When I got to the coffee shop, I see that nothing's changed so I go in and sit at the table I used to sit in all the time as a kid. After a few minutes of waiting for this guy to show up, he did and he looked nothing like I pictured him. I was imagining brown hair, blue eyes who wore white t-shirts with black pants. I don't know why, I just pictured him like that... But, he was different though.

He had blonde hair, messy blonde hair but it was purposely messy - it was that _'bedhead'_ look I think - it suited him well. Brown eyes and he wore a blue t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue and purple checked shirt with a pair of jeans, and for shoes he was a pair of sneakers. Oh, and he wore a black leather jacket over the top of it, opened. A casual look.

"Hi, are you Ally?" He asks me, now standing in front of me.

Forgetting what his name was, I attempted to not use it at all until he told me, "Yeah, are you the guy I've been set up with?" I question with a smile, he returned the smile as he sat down with me.

"Yup, that's me. I'm Austin."

Sitting up now he's here, I try to make conversation, "Good to meet you, so why are you being set up with a girl you'll never see again- probably?" I say.

"My parents met your parents and they thought you were the_ 'perfect match for me'_," He says, mocking his parents words by putting up air quotes with his fingers. "And who says I won't see you again You live in New York, right?"

In all seriousness, I answer him, "I'm visiting from New York, and even when you go back there, you'll never find me." I began remembering Mom said he lived in New York earlier.

"Fair enough, my mom told me you lived there too, so uh - why're you visiting?"

"My mom told me to come urgently last year but I kinda forgot so I came now."

He laughed, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab a coffee - you want anything?" I shook my head as he walked off to the counter.

Austin's POV

"Hey, can I have two hot cocoas please?"

"$2.80."

"Thanks," I say as I give him a five dollar bill. I look back at Ally, and smiled, she seemed nice and innocent. Nothing like the girls I usually get set up with by my parents. The girls I usually get set up with are weird clingy girls who want to get married after the second date.

"Sir, here's your drinks. Anything else?"

"No thanks," I say as I take the drinks and get back to the table.

"You got two?"

"No, silly, one's for you. Here." I say, placing one of the hot chocolate's in front of her.

"Oh, thanks, how much was it?" She asks me, pulling out her purse.

"No, no, no, _no_. I'm the guy - I'll pay."

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, I've got enough-"

I start a new conversation, "Leave it, just... tell me about yourself," and take a sip of my cocoa.

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, everything. What do you like doing?"

"Uh, I like... going places with my best friend. Sorry, I don't usually go on blind dates like this, I don't know what to say. I like music, I guess, write songs and stuff." She awkwardly says, you could tell it wasn't because she was nervous - it was just pure _I-Have-No-Idea-What-To-Say_ awkwardness.

"I like music too, you write songs? That's awesome."

I bet those songs are really good, I'll never know, but I bet they are, "Yeah, I uh don't think their any good but I like a few of them. What about you?" She says.

"I just go with the flow."

"You did _not_ just say that," She comments, cringing at the sentence.

"I said that and I am proud," We both laughed.

Soon enough, our drinks were finished and I took her for a walk, mainly because I didn't want her walking home alone in the dark. I took her to some weird place where you could see all the stars, it was basically an empty space where you could just see the stars in the night.

We laid on the grass, and looked up at the sky.

"Nice, huh? I don't usually come to this place, I go to a different one in New York - a nicer one. But it's a nice place to come on a date when you're nineteen. Girl's used to love it here," I tell her.

There's a really cool place in New York that my Pops showed me on holiday, it was just us - my nan didn't go and neither did my mom or dad - just a grandad-grandson holiday to New York. It was a place where you could just see the stars of New York - you could barely hear the loud noises of the Big Apple or the flashing lights. I loved it, and I go there a lot. It was sort of my safe haven, my parents didn't know it existed - I'd never taken anyone there other than Pops.

"It's pretty," she says from next to me, bring me back to reality. I put my arm up underneath my head as I see the stars - until I see one move.

Pointing to it, I say, "Hey, look - shooting star."

She closed her eyes as her mouth moved, I'm guessing she was mouthing her wish - but I did the same.

When we re-opened our eyes, we both locked eyes for a second. But then we got up as it was eleven. My parents will be getting worried, they still think I'm a five-year-old.

Ally whispered, "I should get back."

"I'll walk you."

The Miami air wasn't as cold as the New York air at night, but I could tell she was a little cold. So as we walked down her road, I slipped off my leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. I kept my arm around her, I liked her warmth. I wasn't usually like this on dates, I usually take them for a coffee then walk them home - the end. But we had the coffee, went freakin' stargazing and now I'm giving her my jacket, it's probably because I know this girl won't get clingy with me.

She looks up at me with a smile as we approach the drive of her parents' house with a black car parked there. I walk her to the door and before she goes in she thanks me.

"I had a good time tonight."

I reply truthfully, "Me too, this is probably the best blind date I've ever had."

"Me too, I've only ever been on one but this was really fun tonight."

"Could I maybe give you a call when I get back home?" I ask her, hoping for a yes.

Cheekily, she responds, "You'll need my number to do that, won't you?" meaning no. Great.

"Can I at least give you a-"

She interrupts me but giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Austin."

Then, she disappeared.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review what you thought, and if you liked it - favorite and follow! :) _


	2. Looking For The One Tonight

_Chapter Two : Looking For The One Tonight_

**I'm so sorry this update took so long, I didn't have any wi-fi connection as my broadband at home broke, we got a new one yesterday so I got this for you! :) Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story, just the storyline._

* * *

_...Three days later..._

Austin and Ally had gone back home, and they hadn't spoken since their date, they told no-one about their date yet - when their parents asked they just shrugged.

But when Austin got home, he wanted to see her again for some reason. So to try and get his mind off of it, he went to a bar. He finds literally _no-one_ he knows there, but he does find a lot of girls -_ drunk_ girls - there with no guys accompanying them. In his mind: _Christmas._ He just wasn't in the mood tonight, until two girls walk in - some girl with curly black hair, in a purple dress and a very familiar brown-haired girl wearing a red dress. He smiled to himself when Ally excuses herself to the toilet.

Austin's POV

When I saw Ally leave, I smiled as an idea came to mind - once Ally was in the ladies' room, I quickly went over to her friend.

"Hey, I'm Austin - I know your friend Ally," I quickly explain - knowing I hadn't got much time.

A quick look of rush and recognition crossed her face, flashing in her eyes, "Oh, okay, I'm Trish. She'll be back in a minute, just went to the bathroom," she says with confidence, but in an awkward tone as she had never met me before.

"I know, I need to ask you something," I tell her, she sits down at the bar but I keep standing, I took her sitting as a yes so I continued, "can you tell me anything about her? Seriously _anything_, like where does she work? Have a boyfriend? Close with her parents? Dating anyone? Any pets? Any boyfriend?"

"She just broke up with her cheating ex, so she's not looking for any one-time flings - looking for "_the one_" - because she's tired of just dating for two dates then never seeing them ever again. That's why she's here, she's not close with her parents and she is coming right now... so you might wanna go," she answers, Ally's looking for the one tonight, huh?

A smirk was playing at my lips, and toying with my mind as I quickly tell Trish, "Make sure she doesn't get with any guy tonight, please? Just for tonight? Guys here are pigs," I say it quickly and in a hurry, then I run out.

I never saw Trish's approval of my wish, but I really hope she doesn't let Ally go with any guys there - all of them just go home with them then never call. _Ever. _I know this because I'm usually one of them.

As soon as I got home, I felt like a night in - so I called mom - I needed to know _something._

I didn't ring her cell, cause she never answers it - so I just called our landline.

"Hello?" My dad's voice answered.

"Hey Dad, it's me, is mom there?"

I hear him reply with, "Yeah, hi Austin, did you get back okay?" I also heard him walk down the stairs to find my mom I hope.

"Yeah, I got back fine. Are your friends over?"

"Yes, I was just upstairs looking for something. Mimi, Austin's on the phone for you."

I was passed onto my mom, but I heard different voices that I assumed were Ally's parents.

"Hey sweetie. How's it back in New York?"

"Fine, listen, can you give me Ally's apartment address? Do you know it?"

I could almost _hear _the smile on her face, "Uhm, I don't but I'm sure her mother does. Wait a second," she answers.

I heard a faint voice along with a girlish squeal.

"She said that it's apartment 7C of Avalon Apartments in Manhattan. Why? Do you want to see her again?"

"Yeah, kinda, I just saw her and her friend in a bar and I wanted to make sure she got home alright." I say, trying to cover up that I've been wanting to see her.

"Okay sweetie, anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No, thanks Mom, bye."

"Bye, love you honey."

_Hang up._

The first thing I do is go to Google to check if that's even a real building, it _is._

About five minutes from here actually.

"Hey, man," I actually fall off my chair when I see my best friend come out my kitchen.

I let out a sharp breath I was apparently keeping in my throat, "Dez! Who the hell let you in?" I snap, trying to capture my breath as I actually thought there was a stranger in my apartment for a second.

"I got here about five minutes ago, just met this girl at the bar and she went home with her friend so I came here."

"What was her name?" Wondering if he is talking about Trish...

He sat down on the couch and answered me with, "Trish, her friend was trying to talk to some guy but then they both went back to her friend's apartment."

"Oh, okay man. I'm off. See ya later. Don't break anything!"

"Bye."

Beginning to walk to Avalon Apartments, I put out my phone and call my mom again.

"Hey sweetie, are you with Ally yet?"

"No, mom, what apartment is she in? I'm nearly at her building." I say, approaching the building.

"7C. Call me when you get home, okay, sweetie?"

"I will, bye mom."

"Bye. Love you."

Going up to the front desk, I decide to ask them if Ally actually lives in 7C.

"Hey, uhm, is there a girl named Ally Dawson in 7C here?" I ask the woman, she wore a woman-suit-thing - I never knew what those things were called.

"Yes, Miss Ally Dawson does live in apartment 7C. Is she expecting you?"

"Uh, no. She's met me before but she doesn't know I'm here."

"Okay, sir."

I walk off awkwardly and go to the lift, pressing the _Floor 7_ button, hearing it ding along with the weird elevator music.

_7A, 7B... 7C._

I knock three times and I hear the TV on in the apartment, along with her walking up to the door.

As the door opens and she sees me - a smile comes to her face.

Once she sees me, happiness meets her eyes, they sparkled and crinkled up as she smiled, "Hey, Austin! How'd you find me?" she happily asks.

"I saw you and your friend at the bar earlier and then I called my mom... it's a long story." I hear a soft laugh from her and she stands up straighter.

"Well, were you the one who said to Trish to not let me go out with anyone tonight?"

"Yeah, sorta. The guys there are pigs! Trust me. Well, I came here for a reason. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Uhm, Austin... I really would love to but I can't. I just don't wanna get involved with you. Sorry," she says, her friend said she was looking for _"the one"..._

"Not as a couple! I mean as friends, God - not as a couple. No. Just no." I explain myself quickly and awkwardly...

I scratch the back of my neck as she replies, "Oh, then I'd love to. But can we do something else? Because the movies sound like a couple-y thing to do to me. It's only," she looks back into her apartment for a clock, "6:30, we could do something now."

"Uh, we could just go for a walk. That sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. One second, I have to turn off my TV."

"'Kay."

Ally's POV

_Switch the TV off, switch the lights off, but shoes on._ It was like a robot thing to do in a way. I'm so used to it with Trish as a best friend.

"Okay, let's go." I say, grabbing my key from the side and putting it into my jeans pocket - good thing I'd changed into a t-shirt and jeans.

After about twenty minutes of walking, sure enough - Trish called. I was in the middle of laughing at something funny that Austin had said, so I didn't hear it at first.

"Hello?" I answer it, trying to stop laughing, but then he sits me down on a bench, I had no idea where I was but I trusted I'd get home fine.

"Ally, you home?"

"No, why, you there?"

"No, course not. I called your home phone and you didn't answer. Where are you? And what's so funny?" Her voice asked, as Austin looked at me weird.

"Oh. I'm just out with someone - don't worry it's no one from the bar. It's just something he said. It's fine, Trish."

"_Ooo._.. Ally's got a boyfriend."

"No she doesn't, he's just a friend."

"Is it that guy you went on a date with yesterday?"

I wanted to get off the phone now, and get back to Austin so trying to urge her, I tell her, "Yeah, he found my apartment somehow so I gotta go."

"Okay, fine, but tell me everything when you get back."

"I will, bye."

"Byeee!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Austin again.

"So, why'd you _not want_ to go to the movies with me as a date-date? Something wrong with me?"

I disagree almost immediately, "No, it's just I don't want to get involved with a guy who's got girls all over him. Been there once, don't wanna go there again," I explain to him.

"I don't have girls like that. And in all the movies, the girl always falls for the guy who asks her out who she rejects. It's always_ there,_" I laugh at him as we begin to walk back to my apartment.

Twenty minutes later, we get there and I let him inside. Don't know why but I actually _trust the guy. _

_That never happens._

"I told you - it's in every film ever."

"What about... uh - that movie I watched yesterday! What's it called? What's it called? Uh...-"

"You got nothing, have you?"

"Nope. But I know it does not happen in real life, buddy." I tell him, as we both flop down on my couch.

"Oh, really? Care to test that?"

"What are you saying?"

A smirk reached his lips, "I bet you, today, that I can go longer not falling for you than you can not falling for me," he bets.

"What?"

_What?_

"I bet that I can go longer without falling for you than you can go not falling for me."

"How would that even work?"

"We date, but not really dating - like fake-dating - and the first one to fall loses."

"Oh. Winner?"

"Gets to... gets the loser to do whatever they want for a whole month afterwards. Are we on?"

* * *

**BET TIME! Whoo! Review, favorite and follow! Tell me what you thought! I hope you guys liked it! :) I'll probably update on Monday... or Sunday :) Have a nice weekend! :D**


	3. The Five Rules

_Chapter Three : The Five Rules_

**Hey, decided to update tonight :D Hope you like it, and thank you for all your reviews, and for so many more favorites and follows! :) **

_I don't own the show, Austin & Ally, or any of the characters - only the plot._

* * *

"Uh... I don't know, I mean, if we do this - you _do_ realize either way one of us is going to fall?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Austin says, taking another breath, "You're looking for _"the one",_ give me a shot. Will you?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, why not?"

A smile spread across his face quickly, "Cool! Awesome, so uh, how's this gonna work?" he asks Ally, leaning back into the sofa.

Blank came across Ally's face, until she finally understood what he meant after a few seconds, "We could set up ground rules, we have to follow the set of rules." she states.

"How many?"

"Seven. Can_ you_ deal with that?"

"I can handle anything, and just so you know - I never lose anything. _Especially_ bets."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. But just so you know, neither do I," she began, with a smirk at the corner of her lips, "so good luck, buddy."

"You too, you'll need it. Have you seen me?" He says, pointing to his face.

"Yup, and_ you've_ seen me. So, what's rule number one?"

"Act like a couple at _all times_, no exceptions," He says, as she grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writing down what he'd said.

Writing as she went along, Ally adds, "Details of number one rule, you hug, kiss, go on dates and spend time together - like a real couple."

"Okay, number two. Uh... _oh!_ When you have fallen, you can't avoid the other person to fall out of it."

"That's good! Uhm, and number three - once you have fallen, or have symptoms of falling for the other person, you can not keep it to yourself. You have to tell," Ally says the next rule, jotting it down too.

"Okay, number four..." Austin begins, then pauses to think about it, "We don't keep secrets, lame rule but I'm running out of ideas."

"No, that's a good rule. Oh, and number five - if you are sick, or if you are going away to see family or something, you have to tell the other_...?"_

"That's basically number four," Austin states, "Okay, number five?" he asks, watching Ally write them all down.

She then gets another idea, he could tell because she got that smile once she came up with it, "No getting jealous. Because we're not_ really _dating, and if we _do_ get jealous of seeing the other with another person - it's a sign for falling for them." Ally tells him.

"Okay, six?"

"Uhm... what about..."

"Do we really need any more?"

"I think we're good."

"Okay, so let's look at these five rules."

They both look down at Ally's sheet of paper.

_1.) Act like a couple at all times, __no exceptions__._  
_- You can: _  
_- hug;_  
_- kiss;_  
_- spend time together;_  
_- go on dates._

_2.) Once you have fallen, you __can't__ avoid the other person to fall __out__ of it._

_3.) When you have fallen, or have the symptoms of falling for the other person, you __can not__ keep it to yourself. You have to tell._

_4.) Do __not__ keep secrets from the other._  
_- EXCEPTION: No trying to learn about the other's past at all._

_5.) __No__ getting jealous as getting jealous of the other being around someone else is a sign of falling for them._

"Like underlining stuff?"

"Oh, shut up."

Looking over the sheet of paper once more, he recalled one sentence, "No learning about other's past?" he recalled her exception that he knew they never talked about.

"Well if this is just a bet, I don't think we should learn about our personal past and stuff until we're actually together - _if _we get together," she explains.

"That sounds good then, so when do we start?"

Picking up the sheet of paper, she says, "As soon as this is on my fridge," and begins to walk into her kitchen.

"Ready? Enjoy your last ten seconds of not being in a fake relationship with me."

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Austin picks up a red magnet from her fridge as she holds it to the fridge, and he sticks it up with it.

"And, we are starting this bet right now."

Ally's POV

He shakes my hand, which I was holding out to him, and looks at me - his eyes twinkling.

"And to seal the deal..." he leaned closer to me, leaning closer to my face, I knew _exactly_ what he was doing - and to be honest - I wanted to know if he was better a kisser than Dallas.

"You're gonna kiss me?" I whisper so my lips we brushing on his, standing on my tiptoes, he was _freakishly_ tall! Either that or I'm short, yeah, I'm probably just really short.

He smiled softly and looking me in the eyes, he replied, "Got that right," as he drew closer, I could feel his breath on my top lip - minty.

And with that, he closed the gap, let's just say he is _ten times_ better kisser than Dallas.

When we pulled away, he smiled _yet again_ as his eyelids fluttered open.

"So, it's getting late so I should be getting to bed, I have work in the morning."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, here's my number," he says, taking a piece of paper and pen from where I had got mine ten minutes ago for the rules, quickly scribbling down his number and giving it to me.

I take the pen and the small bit of paper from his hand, "Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow. Here's mine," writing down my cell onto his arm, he chuckles at me and watches me jotting down my number in the ink.

"Bye," he pecks my cheek and then leaves, disappearing out the door.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review what you thought and follow and favorite if you did like it! Bye! :)**


	4. Letters

_Chapter Four: Telling Trish_

**Hey! New chapter! :D Hope you guys liked the previous ones, and I hope you like this one... their first ****_-fake-_**** date is coming up soon...! O.o should be interesting...**

**By the way... did anybody hear the LOUDER songs?! OMG, they are awesome, I downloaded them before they took them down so all the time I'm playing them on my phone! :D**

_I do not own the show, Austin & Ally, or the characters used - unless their my original characters - just the storyline._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"No way are you doing this! Ally, who am I gonna go clubbing with now? This is worse than when you were with Dallas, now you're tied down and you haven't even got a_ real_ boyfriend!" Trish exclaims, obviously not very happy with my decision to go along with this bet.

I tried to ease her into the idea with, "Trish, it's gonna be fun, you've got a boyfriend. We could go out clubbing as a four," I offer, _even though I pretty much hate clubs._

"Yeah, but my boyfriend doesn't _care_ if I go clubbing," she states.

What that has to do with anything I will never understand.

Letting out a sigh, I tell her, "Trish, this is happening. We decided it would be fun, and neither one of us can get hurt because it's just a bet if it doesn't work out - and if it does, for all I know, he could be _"the one"_," my decision is made and she can either like it or not, I don't care.

"Fine, it's cool with me, but only if I meet this guy again. He seemed nice but I want to know the guy who I'm gonna be hearing about and hanging out with for the next six months."

"Again?"

"Oh, yeah, he was the guy who told me to keep you single for the night yesterday."

"Oh, okay. I can call him and tell him meet us here, you wanna see him now?"

"No, uhm, come over my my place later and I'll make Dez come over. Double date, I'll get used to him then," she says, pulling out her cell and texting her boyfriend.

"Okay, what time?"

"What time is it now?"

Checking my phone, I reply with, "Four-thirty."

"Meet me and Dez at my place at seven, is he free then?"

"I dunno, wait a sec." I go out of the weird _café-mini-restaurant_ place Trish somehow found and dial Austin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Ally? Oh hey, what's up?"

"Listen, I told Trish about our bet and stuff, and she didn't really like the idea of it. She said that she wants us to go 'round at seven, are you free?" I explain quickly, awaiting his reply.

"Well, I had plans, but I can cancel. I'd rather have that date, trust me."

"Oh, that's fine, we can do it another time. Go to your plans, or whatever. Doesn't matter."

He quickly stops me, "No, no. It's no problem. I'll cancel. It's done, okay?" murmuring to whoever he was with something.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, be at my place at six-thirty." I tell him, I hear a 'yeah, okay' and so we say our goodbyes.

"Oh, Austin, are you telling your friend about the bet?" I ask quickly.

"Might do, you just tell Trish and don't let her tell anyone. But let's not tell anyone else, the less people that know about it, the better because then it's more real."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour or two," I begin to make my way back to Trish inside.

"Okay, bye."

We both hang up as I reach the table.

"Hey, can he make it?"

"Yeah, but Trish, can you not tell Dez it's a bet?" I ask her, sitting down opposite her.

"Why not, you told me, why can't I tell him?"

"He said the less people know the better - because then it'll be more real."

"Well he should've asked you properly then, instead of just a freakin' bet - if he wanted it to be real!" she snapped.

"Trish, _please_."

"Fine."

"Thank you, I gotta go. See you later."

Gradually, I made my way back to my apartment, but I stopped at a few stores on the way there - just small shops to pick up some things I needed like milk and sugar - regular stuff. Within twenty-five or thirty minutes, I got to my building and made my way up to my apartment.

When I got to 7C, I got out my keys - to unlock the door obviously - I picked up my mail this morning without looking at it so I decided to take a look.

_Bill, bill, work..._ and a weird handwritten letter.

_Allyson Dawson_  
_- Avalon Apartments -_

Okay, weird.

_Hey Ally, it's your Aunt Gabrielle - me and your Uncle Simon are getting married in a month, we gave your mom your wedding invitation and she said she'd give it to you as soon as she can. Sorry, I forgot you moved to New York, aha. :)_

I love my Aunt Gabrielle, she's my favorite person in my family - I'm actually closer to her than my own mother. She has a two-year-old daughter called Kate with her fiancé - Simon - who she's now marrying in a month. I continued to read, as I'd only ready half of the letter.

_I figured, knowing your mom, she'll give it to you about a week before the wedding so I wrote this to you - so when you get this can you give me a call to let me know if you need a plus-one or anything. Hope to hear from you soon, miss you like crazy baby! Love you! _  
_~ Aunt Gabrielle :)_

I smiled as I set the letter back down as took out my cell, calling her Aunt's house.

An hour later, it was six-fifteen pm and I was just about ready for this double date. I had no idea what to wear as it was just a double date with my best friend and her boyfriend, with Austin of course, but in the end I settled for a brown dress with a black belt - and my brown boots. I wore light make-up, and my hair down - slightly curly with my blonde visibly laced into it softly.

My door was knocked on a twenty-past, I wondered for a second if it was Trish to cancel - as I'd told Austin not to come until half past. Unless he was one of those people who were freakishly early. But instead of just wondering of who it was, I decided to open the door and find out.

Opening the door, I see a little girl.

"_Hel-lo_!" she squeaks. She had curly black hair, in ringlets it went about half way down her back. She looked about four, maybe five - she wore a light purple dress with pink polka dots and pink tights along with black dolly-shoes. An adorable little girl I'd never met before was randomly at my door.

I crouched down to her level, and said, "Hey, what are you doing here, sweetie?"

"I-I came to see Uncle."

"Who's your uncle, honey?" Wow, 'honey' and 'sweetie'? Who am I, my mother?

"Awustin."

"Oh, come on in, he'll be here soon," I let her inside, and she sits down on the red sofa. "Do you want to watch something?"

"No thank you. When will Awustin be home?" she asks me politely, but in her cute tone.

"Oh, he doesn't live here, honey. He's gonna be here in about five minutes, where's your mommy?"

"Daddy said she went to be with angels. But my daddy said to come up here, he said he would come back and get me in ten minutes." Oh, okay, so her mom passed, and her dad's coming back in ten.

"Oh, okay, shall I call your Uncle Austin and see what time he's gonna be here?"

"Yeah! Tell him Emily is here."

I nod at her and dial his number, well I dial his contact on my phone anyway.

Before I could even say 'hello', he greeted with, "Hey, Ally, I'm literally right outside your building. I'm on my way up-"

"Austin, a little girl called Emily's here for you, she's about four or five."

"She came to your place?"

"Yeah, she thought you lived here."

"Oh, I'm on your floor now, and I am knocking on your door in about ten seconds. So, bye."

"Bye," I hang up the phone and make my way to the door, by the time I get there - he's been knocking for about fifteen seconds. _Oops._

When I open the door, he pecks my cheek and then comes inside.

"Hey and hey." He greets me, then his niece or cousin or god-daughter or _someone_. She calls him Uncle Austin, and that's all I know.

"Uncle Awustin!"

"Hey! What're you doin' here, I'm not supposed to see you 'til next month?"

"My daddy said to come and give you this. And then he said he'd wait outside for ten minutes." She hands in a small card, in a cream-colored envelope.

"Okay, Em, you want me to walk you down to your daddy?" I wonder to myself why they keep saying that Emily's dad is hers, like 'my daddy', 'your daddy'? What?

"No, I'll go down. Bye bye, Uncle Awustin. Bye Ally!" I geniunely think to myself why she'd got my name, but I just waved her goodbye and opened the door for her, watching her get into the elevator. This is New York, remember.

"What she give you?"

"Dunno, some sort of card, is it my birthday?"

"Hope not 'cause I didn't get you nothing."

"Hm," he ripped it open, and pulled out a light orange piece of card. "Oh, my cousin's christening."

"Oh," I figured for a second, should I tell him about this wedding or does it not bother him? I'll go with number... two. "You're early, it's only twenty..." I looked over to my clock on the wall, "three minutes past."

He flopped down on the couch, and I sat beside him, "I know, but I wanted to come over early," his arm was around me and it felt quite nice actually - warm.

"So, uhm, about earlier - why do you want this bet to be so real?"

"Because. If more people know it's a bet - it'll be like we're in a play or something - fiction - if only us two and your friend and my friend know, it'll seem like reality," he explained, oh.

"Uh-hm."

"About this date, does your friend not like this bet?"

"Oh, she doesn't like that I'm taken already, that's all. And he's never met you properly but at the moment - she does not like you." I state, moving my legs up onto the couch.

"Does that mean I can't do what I usually do on double dates?"

"What do you usually do?"

"I usually, when you're talking, I kiss the back of your neck ...like this," to prove his point, he turns me so my back is facing him and kisses the back of my neck. "And when I'm talking, I put your hand in mine, and when I'm done talking, I kiss your cheek." To prove that point, once again, he moves me back gently, and leans into my cheek - I felt his eyelashes flutter close before he brushes his lips against my skin.

"Oh, uhm, I guess you can't do that. I mean, you have to prove to her that you're a good guy that isn't gonna ditch me. That's what she wanted out of my ex when she met him." I tell him, sitting up now creating some personal space for myself.

"Okay then, I'll save kissing you until we get back."

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom before we go, I'll be right back."

Austin's POV

As I watched her go, I look around her apartment and see framed pictures on the walls. Walking over to a frame, I see a younger Ally with an even younger child.

Glancing towards the next one, there was one of Ally with an older man, who I pressume is her father but I've haven't met her parents yet so I don't know - I'm just guessing.

Taking another step to the left, I see a frame - but it's empty. I love seeing things like that, I don't know why, I'm weird - I just like seeing empty things. Bottles, boxes, frames. Like it's something that's waiting to be filled. My new goal is to get a picture of Ally and I in that brown-wooden frame. _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED._

When Ally came out of the bathroom, she fixed her dress and when I turned around - she smiled.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look perfect."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review what you thought, if you did like it - don't forget to favorite and follow too! :)**


	5. The Next Morning

_Chapter Five : The Next Morning_

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter! I've decided my updating day is going to be either Fridays, or Saturdays... and sometimes one of those days and Sunday or Monday. :) In this chapter, I name and use a few movies (mainly just mentioning them, then they watch the movie **_Cujo_**), I just want to say that I do not on them. I got the idea to use the movie, **_Cujo_**, from one of my favorite TV shows, **_Friends_** - which I haven't "stolen" anything from, and I don't own that either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything named in this chapter (the movies, Austin & Ally, or the characters), just the plot and storyline._

* * *

The next morning, Austin awoke first - mainly as he was in need of a pee - but that was soon forgotten when he felt a small body next to him. He had his arm around her - he must've put it around her in his sleep - her eyes were closed and her eyelashes were a soft-brown color, like her hair but her hair was laced with blonde - her stomach lifted up and down with every breath she took.

A small smile cracked upon his face, like he couldn't control it, maybe this bet wasn't as bad as he thought at first. And with that short moment of seeing her, he notices from outside it was still early hours of the morning so he laid his head back down on the pillow, so that her head was in the crook of his neck. Pulling the comforter over them both as he had falling more on his side in the night, so he put it more over her so she wouldn't grow cold. As he felt her warm breath tickle his neck, his eyes fluttered closed.

Two hour later, the same thing happened to Ally, but it was different to her as it was nine then so she could wake it - it was a Saturday so they could have a sleep in - she creeps out the bed so it doesn't wake up and grabs a towel for her shower.

After ten minutes of showering, she returned to her bedroom to find he was sat-up, awake now.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey, uh, did we...?" He begins to ask her awkwardly.

"No! No. No, no, no. No. We just slept."

"Okay, good. So, what're we doing today?" he questions, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you need to go home and change, maybe bring some clothes over here when you next come in case you spend the night again and then I'll call you tomorrow."

Once he began to say, "Woah, I thought one of our rules," she knew from when he began talking he was going to be smug about it. "If I'm correct," he adds, yup, there it is. "we have to spend time with each other."

"Yes, but you have no clothes to change into."

"Okay, I'll change into the clothes I had on yesterday, go home and change and come back in in half an hour after I've showered and everything, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing important, what d'you want to do?" she says, plopping down on the bed, still in that towel.

"Uhm, we could... watch movies! That's a couple-y thing to do! Watch movies all day!" he exclaims, very proud that he actually thought of something.

Rolling her eyes playfully, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Mom and dad used to do that a lot when I grew up, watch movies whenever they got time," he explains.

"You had a perfect childhood, huh?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I had the parents who were always _together_, but not always_ there..._ you know what I mean?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I got that when I went back home."

"_Back_ home?"

"Okay, I'll see you in half an hour then."

"Yeah, bye," he was wearing a white tank and grey sweatpants so it was easy for him to just leave.

But he went over to her and kissed her temple, "See ya, Alls."

Ally's POV

I took that half an hour, and _prayed_ it would be an hour, but if he comes in when I'm doing my hair - I don't care. We're meant to be a - bet - couple. Real couples see each other when they're not at their best. _Right?_ Well, I've done my shower, need a robe. _Where's my robe?_

Taking off my towel, I wrap my hair in it as it was still dripping wet from my shower, and I put on my white bathrobe.

I do my teeth and make-up in the bathroom. Not much, just a little mascara and lip gloss. I don't wear much make-up usually, but if it was anyone outside of people I really knew really well, who I trusted... or Austin now I guess, I would wear more but if I know them well enough, I just don't bother.

Then I change into a purple tank and some black jeans, and some socks, then I blow-dry my hair.

Looking over at the clock, that's taken me fifteen minutes, _what?_ I've got some long hair! So I've still got another fifteen minutes to finish doing my hair. Usually I just brush it and after my shower it goes curly, but today it's just gone completely frizzy, so I speed-curl it. It's this thing Trish and I came up with - it was basically where you could curl your hair in twenty minutes, but I could do it in ten.

I grabbed my curling iron and twisted a chunk of my hair around the heated brush-thing. Within fifteen minutes, I was done and Austin wasn't here yet. Great.

I went into my living room and tried reached up to the shelf where I kept all my movies. Why are they so high up? How are they so high up, who put them there? I'm too short to put them on that shelf, so how th hell is that shelf so high up? I heard a knock at the door before I could get a chair and that's probably Austin.

Quickly, I pulled my top back down and opened the door, to see he was in sweats.

"Hey, we're watching movies and you're all done up!" he exclaims, coming in and putting his car keys in a little bowl I keep by the side of my door on the top of a cupboard, but he kept hold of his backpack that he for some reason brought.

"I thought we were just watching a movie, not lounging about - watching my chosen movie."

He took my hand and lead me into my bedroom, "No, we are being a couple, watching a movie with a blanket in our sweats. I know what couples do because I used to live with Dez and his old girlfriend, I know how couples act - I'm so gonna win this bet," he explained, taking my hand and leading me back to my bedroom.

"Sure you are, hotshot."

"Now, I brought some clothes for me to keep here, _and_ I brought some of my spare sweats so you are gonna change into these sweatpants," he handed me a pair of his grey sweatpants from his bag, "_and_ this t-shirt." He then handed me a large white t-shirt, these were gonna be huge on me.

"I have my own sweats that I can wear."

"Nope, girls in couples wear the guys clothes, _especially sweats._ Another couple thing." He tells me, sitting down on the bed with me.

"Oh, so now I have to wear gross, dirty guy clothes. _Great._ Next I'll have to drive a monster truck."

"So now us guys are gross?"

"Not all guys, I just don't like wearing clothes that I don't know where they've been."

With a smile, he explains, "These sweats have come out the dryer at my building's laundry room. That okay for you?"

"I guess, you promise they've been washed?"

"Promise, I'm not an animal, you know," Austin swore, then sarcastically said.

"Whatever. Now get out so I can change."

"Okay, see you in a minute," he stood and leaned down to kiss my cheek, then left.

I took off my tank and put the over-sized white t-shirt over my head, then slipping into the grey sweatpants, luckily the waistband was elasticated so they could fit pretty much anyone.

Walking into the living room, I found Austin sat on the sofa already. I brought a blanket with me as he said that's what couples do when watching a movie.

"So, what're we watching?"

"No idea, what have you got?"

"Uh..." I fill up the time, stretching out the word as I make my way over to shelf I can't reach and try my best to be high enough to get a movie.

Austin chuckled, "Having fun there? Here, let me help," He came up behind me and had a look at the movies I had, "which one do you want?"

"What is there?"

"Uh, _Hunger Games, Titanic, Dumbo_ - what the hell?"

"I like_ Disney_ movies!"

"Do you not have any movie channels?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim as I grab the remote from the sofa and flicked through the channels.

"So, there's some _James Bond_ thing, _Bridesmaids_, _The Notebook_, _Men In Black_..."

"What kind of movie are we watching?"

"I dunno, there's literally only rom-coms or action on, why don't I choose this movie and you choose the next one we watch," he suggested, it sounded like a good deal. Oh, God, I'm gonna end up watching _James Bond_, aren't I?

he took the remote from me, "So we are going to go to the hoor movie channel..." and he flicked to a channel I never even knew existed,_ "Horror Channel"_ - what a creative name. I wonder what kind of movies are on that channel, "and we are watching... _Cujo!_ It's just started!"

"What the hell is _Cujo_?"

He _oh-so-slowly_ turned his head to me, "You've never seen_ Cujo_?" he asked me.

"_No..._ is it good?"

"How have you_ not_ seen it? Where have you been?"

"I dunno, not wasting my time watching some movie I've never heard of, what's it about?"

"Watch it. C'mon," he sat on the couch and I sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around my side as I put my legs up on the couch, nestling into him.

As I watched, I realized it was a really scary horror movie about a dog with rabies. _Great._

Half an hour into the movie, I was beginning to get more scared, and I could just see the smirk growing on his face as he looked down at my face - which was laid on his chest. There was now a blanket over us also, a white fluffy one I'd found in my closet.

"Getting a bit scared, there?"

"Phhffttt... No! _Whaat?_"

"It's okay... it's kinda cute."

"How are you not scared of that dog? What the hell is wrong with that dog?!" He chuckled and leaned my forehead against of his head, which was basically the crook of his neck as he laughed.

"I've seen this movie like fifty times with Dez, and I don't get scared. I'm a dude."

"Guys _so do_ get afraid!"

"No, they don't, unless you're either a nerd in high school or you're Dez who's obsessed with romance movies," he stated, no way in hell am I losing this.

"I know jocks from my high school who have gotten afraid over scary movies."

"Sure."

I made his a promise, "Okay, I am telling you now, I will make you be afraid of something if it's the last thing you do by the end of this bet. And I can safely promise you that," I swore, and I meant it. Everyone is scared of something. Whether it's spiders, spotlight, heights, even feelings. I will admit I've had my battles with those four, and I'm still fighting the spider thing - they just freak me out - and the feelings one. That's still something I fear, I'll admit I have so many fears it's ridiculous, and for that reason I just don't think it's possible for him not to have even one.

"Good luck with that," he says, I leaned away from him and his face changed to something that almost looks like he's about to_ 'awweee'_ at something. Great, "...Aw, Ally..." he wrapped his arms around my tighter this time, but not to the point where it would hurt, "c'mon, just admit you're scared."

"No, I am a woman and I will not say that I'm- oh my _God_, what's he doing?! That's the guy who owns him!" I hid into his side and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It's okay, it's just a movie, shh..." he comforted as he rubbed imaginary circles on the back.

"Shut up."

"It's okay..." Obviously deciding to ignore my comments, he continues to rub the spirals as he kisses my temple.

"I never thought I'd say this about a dog movie, but I really want this dog dead."

Chuckling, he sat us up and put my legs across him, allowing him to lean into my side so we were both more comfortable. As the most scary part so far came on of the movie, I buried my face into his chest and he smiled.

I knew for a fact he was gonna fall me for, just by the way he was holding me. I like being in a fake-relationship.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you thought in a review, and if you did like it please follow and favorite! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Stars with Pops

_Chapter Six: Stars With Pops_

**Hey guys, sorry this is two days late, I've been quite busy with my coursework and keeping everything together at home! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this chapter, just the storyline._

* * *

That night, they slept in their own apartments and when they both awoke - Austin called her to ask what they were doing the next day. It was Sunday, so work tomorrow for Ally, and she wasn't up for _anything_ that involved her brain.

They decided to go out to the woods, something Ally hadn't done since she was a little girl with her father. She remembered when she had gone to the woods, it was all good memories - she actually became a "tomboy" for those days. She liked getting away from all the girly-ness of being Ally Dawson for a day and just exploring. But now she was an adult, and she didn't know if it was going to be as enjoyable as when she was a kid.

They met at the woods parking lot, Austin took a cab so he could go home with Ally after their walk.

And at two-thirty - which is quite late - as his alarm didn't go off at the time he had originally set it to, 10:30AM, it decided to go off a 2:50PM instead.

Anyway, during their walk, Austin discovered another side to Ally completely, the "Tomboy Ally" which was where she could be 'one of the guys', like she could be your best friend and talk to her even if it was about guy stuff. As far as the shyness goes, she would point to a place that looked like what her father found when she was younger - but when he asked her how he found it and further about the story... she would just shake her head. Like she had a guard up that she just discovered she might need to put up.

While walking side-by-side, Ally didn't even try to hold his hand - like in the rules she set for their bet actually listed - or even try to lean against him whilst they walked. After about an hour of it, he gave up and just wrapped his arm around her black coat.

With that embrace, he could feel her newly-built walls slowly coming down as she let her head lean against him, her grey woolly hat against his black leather jacket. And with that, Austin was happier walking around the woods.

"So, you said about your dad taking you to the woods when you were little?"

"Yeah, it's not important. Didn't you e-"

"No, let's talk about that," he urged.

She let out a small sigh, and gave in, "Okay, fine. When I was a kid, like six or seven until I was about fourteen, my dad and I would go to this little wood in Miami. And I would always, always, _always_ become a completely different person when I went there with him. I loved spending our quality time there with him, just Daddy and his little girl. He'd always call me angel and it was just some time alone."

"That sounds really sweet," Austin says with a smile growing on his face as they walked over a fallen down tree, so he helped her hop over it, "what do you mean by a different person? Good or bad?"

Ally smiled, "Really good, at school I was always the girl who had only no friends until eighth grade - and really girly girl at that and I just loved that I could be anything I wanted to be with my dad. I'd be a tomboy who could jump over things in old jeans and an old sweater. I could be anything I wanted, and I loved it."

The smile grew larger and larger on his face, and she was worried his whole face might just pop if he didn't stop.

"That's really cool, when I was a kid my mom and dad were always working so I spent most of my childhood with Nan and Pops. I was really close with my Pops."

"What happened? I mean, how could you drifted apart, was it when you moved to New York?"

"No," he looked down for a second, "uh, I call my Nan every month or so, just to see how she's doing but my Pops, uhm, he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking about it. Maybe, you could tell me more about him another time, it still seems a bad subject," she attempts to change the subject, and he agrees thankfully.

"So, uhm, you wanna get back to the car and go back to my place?"

She nods, "Sure," as he moves his hand down to her hand - entwining their fingers while beginning to walk back to Ally's car, "it's not_ too_ far from here, is it?"

He replies, "No, just 'round the corner," he kisses her temple, making them both smile while entering the parking bit of the woods.

Starting the engine, Ally turned on the radio as "_22_" by Taylor Swift was just starting.

"Yay, I love this song!" Austin chuckled at her as he plugged in his seatbelt whilst they pulled out of the woods and onto a road.

His apartment was actually only two minutes away, and that's how he'd gotten there so quickly when he was late so really they only had time for about a quarter of a song.

"_It feels like a perfect night, to dress up like hipsters, ah-ah, ah-ah,_" she sang to herself, and hearing her voice for the first time, Austin smiled and listened the the song coming from her voice. He was a musician and a singer, so he knew what sounded good, and her voice was one of the best he'd ever heard.

"_And make fun of our exes, ah-ah, ah-ah,_" She continued to sing in her angel-like voice, as Austin was thinking.

"_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._"

"Okay, we are here," Ally says, breaking from the music completely, switching it off as she undid her seatbelt.

"Awesome, you coming in for a bit?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

Austin's POV

When we got to my building, I waited for Ally while she got her bag - I told her to bring some stuff like clothes and stuff up to my place like I did with her place - as my building's quite big, so knowing her she'd get lost.

After getting her bag, I walked her up to my apartment and unlocked the door, telling her to put the bag in my bedroom while I put my keys away. By "away" I meant throwing them in a random bowl I keep by the door.

"So, any plans for tonight, or is it just a nice night in?"

"I was sorta thinking we could go on a date?"

"A date? Tonight? Okay, sure but I am asleep wherever we are at eleven, buddy."

I smile and explain to her, "I get it. Okay, so I am taking you to this place I used to come to whenever I visited New York with my grandparents, at night under the stars. So you might wanna bring a jacket if it's cold."

"Yes, mom. I understand what weather is," she blatantly recalled.

"Whatever."

"So, I guess I'll see you later, I best get some of my work stuff done - I've got a load of paperwork for the boss," she explained, heading for the door.

"I'll pick you up at nine," I told her, following her to the door, "make sure to wear something so you don't freeze."

"I won't freeze. Promise," she swore, her curls bounced from her shoulder to her back as she turned around to open the door.

"Okay, bye." I kiss her cheek softly, then she disappears into the lift just around the corner where we came up.

_What can I do until nine?_

I guess I could call the record company and see if they need anything from me, but that requires talking to the woman who gets a sentence out once every three years. TV it is!

Ally's POV

When I got home, the first thing I did was make a cup of tea. Thank God for that, walking in the woods is not as relaxing as it sounds!

But after about five minutes of drinking - and finishing - my hot drink and reading my magazine, I needed to get on task for the work. Ugghh... don't get me wrong, I love my job (I mean, working at a recording studio as a songwriter is basically what I've wanted to do since forever, well my dream growing up was actually to be a singer as well, but with my stage fright this was the closest I could get) but all the work for writing the particular song for a particular style was hard.

And today I have to come up with a song - not write an entire song - but just get started on something to show my boss. She's actually quite _okay-ish_ with me, I don't think she's my biggest fan but who's boss actually likes them?

Okay, _Mr-Purple-Folder_,what d'you have for me today...?

_'Write a song for a boy, aged between 15-25 about a girl messing him over because she is a "bed relationship" type of girl, must be upbeat.'_

"Okay, so that's basically write a song about a guy who just got screwed over by a fake prostitute. Awesome."

I sat on the couch in my back room (which a do not use for anything but writing songs) with my guitar, my electric guitar because it "must be upbeat" _*cue mimicking tone*_. Playing a few chords, I found it was hard to start so I grabbed my book from the piano a few meters away from the cream-colored couch I was previously sat on.

I found a chord progression in my book I'd written in there so I played it on the guitar and it worked.

"_We started off, incredible,_" I nodded along with myself, that worked. I jotted down the lyrics along with the chords, then continued.

"_Connection, undeniable_  
_I swore, I thought you were the one,_"

Deciding that the song will be about a guy who is completely over this prostitute, I continued to write the song down.

"_Forever,_"

Looking at the clock, I found it was only 4:30PM. I still had a good three and a half hours before I had to begin to get ready for my date with Austin. I ran into my bedroom and got my phone, to see I had a text.

_Hey sweetie, can you give me a call? Need to speak to you. - Mom._

"Oh, for God's sake." I muttered to myself, as I dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, you texted me?"

I sat down on my window sill, "Oh, hi honey. Yes, I texted you to find out if Austin found you. He called Mimi to ask her where you lived," she explained.

I have this little ledge by my window that it covered in little pillows and everything so I can look out at the sky when I can't sleep, when I was little stars helped me sleep for some reason so I had some builder put it there when I moved it. Really good deal, actually, only fifty bucks.

"Oh, uh, yeah he found me, mom."

"So... what happened?!" My own mother squealed like a six-year-old girl who just bought a new dress. To be honest, when I was a little girl, I was closer to my mom than my dad, but through my teen-years, I wasn't with them... but when I got back when my mom went t the Amazons for a gorilla research thing. While she was there, my father would run away screaming 'little girl, little girl! Not a woman, not a woman!' while I had to attempt to get hold of my mom over my cell.

"Uhm... we're kinda together now."

"Kinda?"

"Sort of, no labels yet but we're dating," I didn't wanna say too much, cause I'd end up saying something about the bet.

"_Eeeee_! Yay, Mimi and I knew you two would be completely perfect for each other! Does this mean Mimi and I will be sisters-in-law?! Oh, gosh, I'm so excited-"

"MOM! We've only been on three or four dates!" I leaned my head against the window and let out a sigh.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's just he's the only boyfriend you've ever had that I've actually liked."

"Mom, you've only ever met one of my boyfriends. And that was in ninth grade when he was just dating me to get a good grade in Chemistry," stating the obvious, I heard her let out a sigh.

"I know, that's why I'm so excited for this one! I know I haven't met him yet, but from what Mimi tells me, he's great!"

"Calm down, deep breaths," I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Thank God, a human question. Crap, my night involves Austin.

"Oh, I'm working on a song for the record company. And then I've got a date with Austin."

"Aw, it sounds like a perfect night! What are you doing for your date?"

"He said he's taking me for a walk to where his grandparents used to take him when he was a kid. So basically he's taking me to look at the stars at like ten o'clock at night," I explain to her, hoping to God she wouldn't freak out again.

"Awwwwwww! That sounds so amazing! I remember when your father used to be all romantic like that, but seriously, it sounds really fun,"cCalm enough actually. Not that bad, started off quite freaky, but she calmed down.

"Well, I better get going, mom. I'll call you another time. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, I threw my phone back on my bed and went into the kitchen to grab another drink. I get thirsty a lot!

And then I get back to the song, I couldn't think of anything else for the first verse. I'll get that bit done tomorrow, but I've got an idea for a chorus so I might as well get that bit over with.

"_O-oh, another game._" That didn't sound good, I liked the idea of the game thing, but it didn't really work... hmm. Game, game, game. Over! Game over! That works! What about the "oh" thing though?

Hmm... guess what, maybe?

"_Guess what? Another game over,_" That works, yay! I scribbled down the lyrics along with the chords.

"_I got burned,_" I wanna add to the 'game' thing. Hm, maybe who wins at the end. Winners and losers, _"but you're the real loser,_"

I continued to write as I quickly took a look at the clock.

**7:02?!**

WHAT?! How the hell has two and a half hours passed?

I gave up on that song, I'll finish it off at work tomorrow, so I decided to give Trish a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish, it's me."

"Oh, hey, I was just at work. Literally I just walked home from the mall."

"Oh, where're you working now?" I asked her, laying back on my bed.

"It's only a side-job! You know I work that that place!" She defended.

"You mean you're a beautician?"

"Yeah! That's it!" I laughed at her.

"So, what're you doing now?"

"Being bored, I just attempted to write a song to kill time and then really failed at writing anything so I rang you."

"What's happening later then? Usually when you're killing time you're looking forward to something."

"Oh, at nine Austin's taking me somewhere to see the stars that his grandparents took him to when he was little," I explained.

"Awesome, you better ring me and tell me what happens!" squealing at me down the phone, I almost dropped it.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

I quickly looked at the time, "I changed my mind. You like him so I like him. And let's face it, he's pretty cute." She stated,** 7:30PM.**

"Well, that's awesome. I'll call you when I get back. I'm gonna go change into New York nightwear."

"So a coat basically?"

"Pretty much," she laughed as she murmured her goodbye.

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone, someone knocked at the door. Who in the world?

It was Austin.

"Austin? You're early."

"I know, I decided I am going to take you at eight instead cause it's really dark now. So grab your coat!"

"I haven't even changed or anything yet."

"I do not care, just put on a co-"

"I'll be two seconds."

Three and a half minutes later, I returned in my outfit. A white t-shirt with a pair of light-blue denim jeans along with my black zip-up jacket and white pumps.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Austin's POV

I walked Ally down a few streets, holding her hand as I didn't really trust New York City at night, until we finally got to the little place where my Pops would take me. I only ever come here once a year, on the day that Pops died and I was always alone. Like it was our place. But Ally's my girlfriend - I guess - and she can join our place.

"So this is where your grandparents took you?"

She looked over the small place, it was like a cliff-top, only it wasn't a cliff. There wasn't a huge drop, it was just up a slight hill and then there was a little building, then behind it - up some stairs was here. The floor was grassy and it was shaded off. It was always cold here, even if it was summer, it would always be cold.

"No, my Pops would take me here whenever we came to New York," I laid down on the grass, propping my head up with my arm and Ally laid with me. She laid down into my side and propped her head up with her hand too.

Looking at the stars, I began to tell a story.

"One time, my Pops and I came here when I was twelve and we saw a shooting star. Obviously we both made a wish, and he told me it would only come true if I believed it could happen. I was closer to him than I was to my parents. When he died, my parents didn't really care much. I did."

"Was he your father's dad?"

"My mom's step-dad. But my Pops never really liked my dad much. And my mom never really got along with him that great. Her real dad abandoned her and my nan when nan was eighteen, when mom was born, and by the time my mom turned twenty-four, nan met Pops and they married when my mom turned thirty. Mom just never liked him, she always said it was because he was trying to take over the role of her dad and she didn't like it at all."

Ally rubbed my arm that she could reach with the arm behind her head.

"So, did your wish come true?"

"Yeah, yeah - I guess it did."

"What did you wish for?" she questioned me, rolling closer to my side.

"If you tell anyone your wish, it doesn't come true."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, the song used is by Simple Plan! :) If you liked it, remember to follow and favorite... and even if you didn't like it, review and tell me what you though.**

**Also, I'd love to hear from you guys, so don't be afraid to PM me! :)**


	7. Ally's 'Sick'

_Chapter Seven: Ally's 'Sick'_

**Author's Note: Hey, here's a new chapter! By the way, my emails have gone bezerk so they aren't telling me when you guys are reviewing so I can't reply to them properly, but thank you all! I read them all though, so I really hope you like this chapter. :D**

**And, have you guys seen the Road Trips & Reunions promo? Oh my God, I saw it at like 2:00AM here in England so I was crying! Oh my God! Then I listened to _If I Can't Be With You_ so I was up for another few hours crying again... I need a life...**

_Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, not the show Austin & Ally, or any of the characters used._

* * *

Sometimes, girls have_ things._ They have _special things_ that come once every month. Those things can be painful, make them stressed and hormonal. And they don't particularly _enjoy_ telling people about them.

So the next week, on a fine Tuesday morning, Austin called her to see if she was feeling any better. He'd learnt that she was taking a call from _Mother Nature_ when he called her the Sunday before.

Well, to that call to see if she felt better, there was a snap of a _'no'_ and a loud hang-up.

So he came to her door.

"_Aaaalllllllllllyyyy_! Answer the dooooorrr!" he groaned from the other side of the door.

She was so glad she could spend the day at home, "Go away, I'm sick!" she'd felt it coming along on Saturday by the pain and hormones and finished a song off so she could spend the day at home.

"I'm here to look after you!"

"_Ugghh_, fine!" she unlocked her front door and fell down on the couch, already feeling cramps and the urge to be sick. But with these "special things" that girls have, they never are actually sick.

"Look, I brought you a blanket, chocolate and an Austin hug."

He rolled on the couch next to her, "What...?" she began to question as he wrapped them both in the blanket and hugged her tight.

"Hm, that's an Austin hug."

"Yep."

"Now, how's the cramps?"

"I have cramps, I hate the world and I feel sick," she snapped at him.

"So, _'Aunt Irma'_ is still visiting you, huh?"

"Say what now?"

"_'Mother Nature'_ is still here to see you?"

"Huh?"

"You're on your period! _God_!"

"What?! No I am not! How dare you!" he never told her when he found out about her being on her period, but he knew.

"Ally."

She let out a sigh, "Fine. It's my _'time of the month'_, and I hate it when people know that so can you just go?" Ally moaned, she never liked anyone around her when she was on her period. It just messed with her mind and they pissed her_ the hell_ off.

"Nope. I am going to take care of you."

"Whyyyyyy?!"

"Because an_ actual_ boyfriend would look after you, and make you feel so much better," Austin explained to her.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't think you understand this. Right now, I am so stressed and hormonal that I am imagining going outside and ripping every living thing's head off."

"I don't care, come on," Austin took her hand and gradually pulled her up from the couch.

She groaned, "_Ooooouuuughgghghh_!"

"Come on," he put his arm around her back and kissed her temple as he grabbed the blanket with his spare hand, taking her into her bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then brought her comforter up to cover her legs. Then he sat next to her, and put his arm back around her.

"So, what do you want? Anything you want and I'll get it for you."

"Nothing. I'm good right here."

Austin's POV

Beginning to rub her arm with my hand, she put her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie, or maybe we could-"

"Can we not just talk? I miss actually talking instead of doing all these dates and doing what other couples do. Can we just talk?"

"Course we can. So, did I tell you about the time when I had to babysit my little cousin when he was six and when I went to the bathroom, I came back to find his hand stuck in my guitar?" I ask her, beginning to stroke her hair softly, so she smiled widely.

"What?"

So I tell her the story. And she laughs. As she laughs, I notice her eyes. Their not just_ eyes _like I just put them down to when we met up before. Their like a deep, chocolate brown.

Distracting me from my thoughts, Ally murmurs, "You're a very nice pillow."

Ally snuggled into my chest again.

"I like being your my pillow."

After a while, she begins to get tired and I can tell. Her eyes were drooping and her breaths were getting longer and heavier.

So I hum a tune to her, and that turned into me singing her to sleep.

"What song are you singing?"

"What song do you want?"

"Hm... Ed."

"_And your heart's against my chest_  
_Lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_  
_With the feeling I'll forget_  
_I'm in love now,_"

Her eyes had fluttered closed now, and she'd buried her head further into my chest - I could tell she was on the brink of either shooting up and being wide awake, or falling fast asleep.

Eyes beginning to open again, I decided to continued to sing her to sleep.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love._"

Her eyes closed once again, and I'm pretty sure she was asleep.

I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, not because she was sick, and not because of this bet. Just because I could.

Ally's POV

When I awoke, I felt a familiar pair of warm arms around me, I knew who's they were straight away. His breath tickled the side of my face - just above my cheek - as I looked at the clock. _4:30._

I had to get up now because otherwise I'll just lay here and do nothing all day.

But, I'll wake up when Austin wakes up. Oh well, I nuzzle my face into his chest. He stirs slightly, but he just lays his head on the top of mine and smiles. A little creepy as he is sleep-smiling, what in God's name is he dreaming about? He tightens his arms around me - not so he's hurting me - just enough to feel that he's there once I close my eyes again.

Within minutes, I was asleep.

_ V_ _. . ._

When Ally awoke, she found herself alone in her double bed that she know found so huge to sleep in by herself. Somehow, she figured, he had found a way to sneak out of her bedroom without waking her. She's a very light sleeper, so he has some skills, man.

Looking over at the clock, she saw it was _10:32_, and her boss wanted to see her at eleven so she moaned and groaned, rolling out of bed - then into the shower.

After having a shower and curling her hair, putting clothes and make-up on - along with brushing her teeth obviously - she grabbed her car keys and made her way to it in the street.

It was a frosty New York morning, so she expected to find her car with it's front and back windshield in a thick layer of the white frost that always mocked her. But when she found her car, there was something different on the back window.

Someone, or Austin, had written in the frost...

_"You're Perfect._

_~a"_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, and review! Next chapter I'll probably start answering the reviews before the chapters are posted just so you guys know you've been heard! :) ...or read, I guess... **

**Have a great week, stay safe and remember I love all of you guys! :D**


	8. The Movies

_Chapter Eight : The Movies_

**Okay, here's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it, and my emails are still acting up so I can't reply to my reviews yet, but I'd like just to let you guys know that I read every single one of your reviews and thank you so much for taking the time to review! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the storyline used._

* * *

A week later, Aunt Irma's visit had finished and Ally had returned to her usual happy self. Austin had been a little distant during that time, but Ally just figured it was because she was either so snappy with him, or because he knew she was busy with work. But she would admit she _kinda_ missed him.

But after that week, he called her at four am, _four AM_. **_FOUR AM_**. Despite this though, she still picked up after seeing his name on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey, Ally, just wanted to call you. Sorry I've been really spaced out this week. I couldn't sleep knowing I'd been so spaced all week, so do you maybe wanna catch a movie tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Awesome. So I'll be at your apartment at twelve. Bye Alls."

"Bye."

With that, Austin rolled over in his bed with a smile on his face and now - even after calling Ally - had trouble sleeping. He'd never had so much trouble just to go off into his own mind, usually it was one of he most easiest things to do. He just kept thinking of that movie, and what would happen tomorrow. Never once in his life had he ever thought about something so much for something as little as a movie.

But the night soon passed for Ally - Austin finally got to sleep at five-thirty - he woke up at _10:34_ while Ally awoke at _9:16_.

After her morning routine, she decided to begin writing another song.

Sitting down on the piano bench, so grabbed her folder and saw her what her next song needed to be.

_A fast - but not too fast - about a girl who's crushing on a guy who always passes her and says 'hello' to her every morning on his way to work. The guy must have a bad reputation._

Shouldn't be too hard. _Oooooohhh!_ Maybe she could think he's like a superman or something!

_"Tall, dark and superman_  
_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
_To save the world or go to work_  
_It's the same thing to me,"_

Ally's POV

I played a tune on the piano - a fast tune - as I sang, then jotted it all down in my book. Titled, _"Superman"_.

That hour soon passes, I didn't finish the song, but I wrote that verse and a chorus. And soon enough, Austin and I get to the movie theater.

Austin let me choose the movie, so I chose a scary movie just so he'd like it. Otherwise it would've either been a Disney movie - which for some unknown reason kept coming back to the theaters.

I didn't let him know what movie it was.

I hated scary movies, really, they bore me as they just aren't realistic.

We get a large popcorn to share and Austin got a regular-sized coke.

When we get into the right screening-place-room OR whatever it's called I take us to the right seats - I made sure he couldn't hear me ordering the tickets or see the tickets so he couldn't know what movie I'd chosen.

"Can you not just tell me what movie we're seeing?" he moaned, leaning back into his seat.

"No, you'll have to wait and see. It starts in literally two minutes."

He groaned and whined until the movie started, we shared the popcorn as we watched. And believe it or not, this was actually one of the scariest things I've ever seen. I kept hiding behind Austin's shoulder whenever something was going to scare me. If this is what guys like - I do not know why they do - who likes someone screaming into their chest and behind their shoulder? _Weird._

I kept eating the popcorn when it was okay to watch it, and our hands touched a few times, but when whenever they did - he'd just feed me the popcorn he was reaching for. And whenever I needed a drink I just reached over him and stole some of his.

I barely got to eat and drink though as I was too busy being scared and screaming quietly into Austin's shirt.

The movie soon finished, so Austin drove us both back to his apartment.

We both made some hot cocoa, and then he squirted whipped cream onto the two hot drinks. Then took a big squirt to his mouth.

But behind my back.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't do that!" he'd told me he wouldn't do that but if he did I'd do it to me too. Liar.

He vigorously shook his head.

"I will give you whatever you want for a whole year if you blow right now."

He just looked down jokingly.

"Aw."

He swallowed it all and then I opened my mouth, as promised he squirted some into my mouth.

I swallowed it all, then kissed him.

"Hm, you taste like cream." he said, I'll take that as a compliment.

We sat down on his sofa and drank our hot chocolate.

"So, why've you been so spaced?"

"I don't really know, just busy with the studio I guess. I pitched in an idea for a song."

"Really? What was it? Maybe I got it." I ask.

"Huh?"

"Did I not tell you I write songs for record companies?"

"No."

"Oh, my job is that I write songs for different record companies that my boss passes onto record companies in New York and California." I explain, catching him up.

"Oh."

"I best get going then. It's four and I need to call Trish. We'll probably meet up."

We both stood up, "Okay, I'll walk you," but I sat him back down.

"Nope. Trish will probably meet me at _Starbucks_."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, fine, I'll walk you to the door at least," he walked me out, and at the door, leaned down to kiss me.

"Bye," he said just before he connected our lips.

Austin's POV

As soon as she left, I called Dez.

"Hey!" he obviously has caller ID.

"Hey, Dez, can you come over? _Urgent._"

"Okay, I'll be over in five."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Dez showed up.

"So what's so important?" he asks as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, it's different."

"What is?"

"Ally! She's like a different person now. She's got deep brown eyes, and a cute laugh and-"

"You're falling for her."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! It's what most of you have been expecting for the past eight chapters! :) Dont forget to leave a review, and to follow and favorite if you liked it! :D_

**_Question: Do you think Ally is telling the truth about Dallas?_**


	9. Author's Note

Hey, firstly I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter lately. My computer broke, which had all the chapters on it, I've bought a new one, but I need to get my data off of my other one so I can post. Again, sorry for that, so I might not have another chapter for a while, but it won't take too long, a month tops I think.

Sorry if any of you were hoping this was an update, but usually I'm good at updating, once I get the story back, I'll post a chapter a week, like I used to.

Hope you all had an awesome Halloween! How are you all liking season 3? I'm loving it, but I'll post as soon as I can, I love you all!

Bye!


End file.
